Under the moonlight
by Metsi
Summary: S'il avait su qu'il devrait se coltiner un espèce de sadique au regard rubis, Natsu Dragneel serait resté chez lui. Et s'il avait su que sa ville deviendrait un champ de bataille, le rose aurait fui en Allemagne. [EN RÉÉCRITURE PARCE QUE VOILÀ.]
1. Commencement

**Chapter One : _Never say Never_**

« NATSU. NATSU DRAGNEEL ! »

La voix grinçante de son prof de maths, résonna dans les oreilles de l'adolescent. Grognant des paroles indistinctes, le rose ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et rencontra un regard furieux. Merde. Il s'était encore endormi en cours, après avoir passé la nuit à _jouer à chat_ avec son voisin d'appartement. Grommelant de vagues excuses, le concerné reposa la tête sur ses bras, bien décidé à continuer sa sieste matinale.

Son attitude désinvolte, ne plut visiblement pas à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, et ce dernier se mit à hurler :

« Natsu Dragneel ! DEHORS ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! »

Grimaçant, le trouble fête se leva avec une certaine lassitude, et ignorant le regard mi-moqueur mi-amusé de ses camarades, se dirigea vers la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, le jeune homme réfléchit. Il avait deux heures de mathématiques le Lundi matin, soit deux heures à ne rien faire.

Ne sachant pas trop où aller, Natsu commença à se diriger vers le distributeur de boisson qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, lorsqu'une voix connue le fit se retourner :

« Alors tu t'es encore fait virer par le vieux chauve tocard ? »

Pivotant sur ses talons, Natsu se retrouva face à un brun qui le regardait narquoisement. Gray Fullbuster était une personne que la salamandre connaissait bien. Mais cette année, ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. S'autorisant un demi sourire, ledit ''tocard'' répondit :

« C'est fou comme tu as l'art d'énoncer des évidences le glaçon.

\- Bah écoutes, faut bien que quelqu'un te le fasse comprendre vu que t'es pas assez intelligent pour t'en apercevoir toi même.

\- Il s'enflamme le naze ?

\- Enfoiré tu veux que je te bute ?

\- Ouais quand tu veux crétin ! »

Se défiant du regard quelques instants, les deux jeunes gens se mirent enfin à rire d'une franche camaraderie. Ils étaient ensembles depuis le bac à sable, et même s'ils ne se parlaient qu'à travers des piques continuellement lancées, ils s'appréciaient. Arrivant finalement devant le distributeur de boisson, Natsu en attrapa deux et en lança une à la personne derrière lui, qui réceptionna la canette habilement. S'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence un moment. Finalement, ce fut Natsu qui reprit la parole et demanda :

« Donc, qu'est ce que tu fais là au juste ? T'es pas sensé avoir cours toi ?

\- Si mais je sèche.

\- Tu parles ! Tu te moques parce que je me suis fait virer de cours, mais toi t'es pas mieux à ne pas y aller.

\- Ouais mais moi c'est mon choix. Toi c'est juste que t'es pas doué.

\- Roh c'est bon c'est le prof qui est un coincé !

\- Et pourquoi il t'as empêché d'assister à son cours cette fois ?

\- Rooh...parce que j'dormais en cours voilà. »

Marmonna le rose, pas si fier que ça. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il se soit fait virer qui le dérangeait, c'était le fait qu'avec sa dernière réponse, le noir allait forcément se payer sa tête. Et si il y avait bien une chose que Natsu Dragneel n'appréciait pas, c'était qu'on se moque de lui. N'entendant pas le rire auquel il s'attendait, l'expulsé dévia son regard vers son voisin et la pique qu'il allait sortir, resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Le fixant en silence, Gray dévisageait Natsu avec un air que ce dernier ne lui avait jamais vu, et qui curieusement le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Parce qu'en cet instant, l'espèce de lueur qui brûlait dans le regard du mage de glace ressemblait trop à celle d'une autre personne. Personne que le rose cerise ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ne pouvant supporter d'avantage le regard de son ami, Natsu décida de rompre le silence presque pesant qui venait de s'installer :

« Il y a un problème vieux ? »

S'ébrouant comme s'il dormait les yeux ouverts, Grey répondit d'une voix atone :

« Hmm ? Non ça va. J'dois pas avoir assez dormi c'est tout. Je vais te laisser. Bonne chance pour ton heure d'attente ! »

S'exclama ce dernier en ricanant. Puis, Gray se releva et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, laissant un Natsu interloqué. Putain. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer là ? Regardant la silhouette musclée s'éloigner, le rose pensa quelques minutes que son ami était vraiment bien fichu, avant de se mettre une claque mentale. Non mais à quoi est ce qu'il pensait là ?! Ils étaient des hommes. Des HOMMES quoi ! Alors comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que s'imaginer…

Rougissant devant ses pensées saugrenues, Natsu se sentit bêtement gêné. S'aidant de ses mains pour se relever à son tour, il allait jeter sa boisson, lorsqu'une _odeur désagréablement familière_ le fit s'arrêter net. Craignant le pire, Natsu hésita entre regarder derrière lui ou faire comme s'il ne s'était aperçut de rien. S'il regardait derrière lui, son mauvais pressentiment allait probablement se réaliser. Mais s'il faisait comme si rien n'était anormal, il sentait qu'il allait le regretter. Ne bougeant pas, le pauvre garçon sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sans douceur sur son épaule, et qu'une voix susurra à son oreille :

« Quel plaisir de te voir Natsu-kun..je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas trouvé.

\- Que veux tu encore connard ?

\- Toi.

\- GIERK?! Non mais tu rêves pauvre con ! »

Se dégageant violemment, Natsu tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec son bourreau du jour. Cheveux noirs, yeux rubis, la personne qui se tenait devant lui avec son éternel sourire satisfait, n'était autre que Zelef, son sempaï, son voisin d'appartement, et accessoirement _son amant_. Parce que oui. Même s'ils sortaient plus ou moins ensembles suite à un espèce de défi dont Natsu n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'enjeu, le plus jeune restait persuadé que leur relation n'était qu'un jeu pour le plus grand. Il s'amusait à faire tourner Natsu en bourrique, dérangeant sans cesse ses émotions.

Natsu le haïssait. Oh oui. De tout son cœur et de toute son âme, il le méprisait. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de lui donner le bon coup de pied qu'il méritait, et dans les bijoux de famille de préférence ? Pour la faiblesse dont Natsu faisait preuve dès que Zelef posait sur lui son regard si particulier, le rose se détestait. Il refusait qu'on le rabaisse et qu'on se croie supérieur à lui. Et c'était exactement cette attitude que Zelef avait à son égard.

« Laisse moi tranquille. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes railleries Zelef.

\- Que c'est mignon..alors que je suis venu exprès pour te voir.

\- Ah ah ah. C'était vraiment pas la peine. Tu ne m'a pas manqué une seule seconde. Alors maintenant tu peux partir.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Tu étais assez proche de..ce dénommé Gray non ? »

Sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines, Natsu se figea. Puis, il soutint le regard de Zelef d'un air de défi avant de cracher :

« Si tu OSES même l'effleurer Zelef je te jure que…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quelque chose Natsu.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais alors de quoi tu te mêles ?!

\- Tu es _à moi_ Natsu. Je devrais être le seul à qui tu penses. Or, le simple fait que tu me délaisses pour ce...ce playboy de banlieue, m'affecte profondément. Comprend tu le sens de mes mots Natsu-Kun ?

\- Je te déteste.

\- Oh que non. Tu m'aimes.

\- Q-Qu…

\- Tu m'aimes n'est ce pas ?

\- Ne t'approche pas Zelef ! »

Profitant de l'inattention du garçon, Zelef s'était dangereusement approché de ce dernier. Lui souriant presque gentiment, le plus grand mit ses mains de chaque côté de Natsu, collant l'infortuné rose au mur. C'était quoi cette situation tordue encore ?! Il s'était seulement fait virer de son cours de maths parce qu'il piquait un somme à cause de l'infernal noir, et la situation avait dérapé à ce point ?! Non non non ! Natsu n'était pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout. Pas d'accord du tout du tout même !

Sentant son pouls s'accélérer, l'adolescent repoussa Zelef avec le plus de force qu'il lui restait, et essaya de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il essaya seulement. Car le dénommé Zelef, n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa proie s'enfuir de cette manière.

« Zelef je ne plaisante pas ! Recule !

\- Regarde moi Natsu-kun.

\- Non non non ! C'est quoi cette situation tout droit sortie d'une revue porno ?! Laisse moi partir nom de dieu !

\- J'aime quand tu me résiste..

\- Z-Zelef...ne..ne..Nggggn ! »

La fin de la demande de Natsu, se perdit dans sa gorge. À son grand effroi, Zelef venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement, la chaleur habituelle qui prenait place dans son bas ventre lorsque le brun l'embrassait, apparut. Certains disaient que Natsu avait peur de Zelef. Ce qui en soit était vrai, mais pas tout à fait. Natsu avait seulement peur des lèvres du brun qui lui faisait à chaque fois perdre le contrôle. Comme toujours. Mordant la langue qui venait de s'imposer dans sa bouche, le deuxième année entendit fort bien le grondement de Zelef, ce qui lui tira un sourire satisfait. Peut être qu'il allait maintenant comprendre qu'il n'était pas un jouet et que…

« Kyaaa-Gngggn ! »

Une belle pigmentation écarlate s'imposa sur le visage de Natsu. Honte, gêne, plaisir, formaient un maelstrom d'émotions insupportable pour le jeune garçon. Il venait de crier. De crier comme une fille, le moins virilement possible. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Zelef, non content de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, force le passage suite au refus du rose qui essayait vainement de garder contenance. Si Zelef ne daignait pas s'arrêter, il allait vraiment finir par devenir fou. La situation était plus que mauvaise là.

Alors que Natsu tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui même, il sentit Zelef se tendre contre lui et se reculer à contre cœur, rompant leur baiser passionné. Aussi écarlate que les yeux de Zelef, Natsu se laissa glisser contre le mur, les jambes coupées. Il n'était pas mécontent du tout que son tortionnaire se soit arrêté, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Était-ce encore un des sales tours du brun pour lui faire baisser sa garde ? Incapable d'articuler une phrase correcte, l'embrassé bafouilla :

« Qu-quoi..tu..qu-que...hein ?!

\- Ton portable vibre. »

Le ton froid de Zelef fit se recroqueviller l'infortuné rose. Son amant n'était pas content. Il avait été interrompu dans quelque chose de privé, et Natsu plaignait intérieurement la malheureuse personne qui avait eu la malchance de l'appeler à cet instant précis. Baissant les yeux vers son écran de téléphone, le rose crut qu'il était entrain d'halluciner. C'était un mauvais rêve..non ?

 **Appel entrant : Gray**

C'était une blague. Un canular hein..cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était déjà assez tendu entre lui et Zelef, alors si ce dernier apprenait qui l'avait dérangé, il allait voir rouge. Littéralement. Gardant son regard sur son portable, le rose ne dit pas un mot. Il était sensé faire quoi là ? Raccrocher ? S'excuser auprès de Zelef et prendre l'appel ? Ne pas faire attention à celui qui se trouvait avec lui et faire comme s'il était chez lui ? Alors qu'il se demandait quelle était la meilleure des solutions, la voix de son compagnon le sortit de ses pensées :

« Tu peux répondre.

\- Ah he...ok...Allô ? »

À peine eut-il ouvert la bouche, que la voix chaleureuse résonna dans l'oreille du plus jeune :

« _**Allô mec. Je te dérange pas j'espère ?**_

\- Non pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

 _ **\- Oh pas grand-chose. J'ai oublié mon livre de géo dans mon casier, tu pourrais me le ramener ?**_

\- Ok ça marche. T'es nul.

 _ **\- Je veux pas entendre ça de toi imbécile.**_

\- Sinon, c'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

 _ **\- Hrm ..en fait, je voulais savoir si tu étais disponible ce soir. J'ai un nouveau jeu, je voulais savoir si ça t'intéressait d'y jouer avec moi.**_

\- Bien sûr ! On se retrouve où ?

 _ **\- Devant le restaurant habituel à 20h30 ?**_

\- D'accord ! À toute !

 _ **\- Ouais merci mec**_. »

Sur ces mots, Gray raccrocha et Natsu écouta un moment la tonalité qu'il avait au bout du fil. Jouer comme avant avec Gray lui faisait plaisir. Ils allaient bien s'amuser et..merde. Il avait répondu un peu vite, et avait sur le coup, complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Ayant l'impression que l'air venait soudainement de se refroidir, le pauvre Natsu pensa qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui vivant. Il se ferait assassiner avant. Pensant que peut être s'excuser pourrait servir à quelque chose, il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de s'expliquer avec Zelef, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu réagis, ignorant le fait que je sois encore là Natsu- _kun_ ?

\- J'ai pas fait exprès Zelef ! Puis écoute, Gray et moi c'était prévu qu'on se fasse une soirée comme ça depuis des mois ! Tu vas pas faire ton égoïste et m'empêcher d'y aller parce que j'ai donné ma réponse sans te consulter avant !

\- Tu deviens bien impertinent Natsu-kun.

\- Impertinent mes fesses oui ! Je ne suis pas ton petit ami Zelef, et encore moins ta chose ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, alors arrête de t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

\- Mais ça ME regarde. Savoir ce que fabriques mon amant derrière mon dos me concerne.

\- Bon tu vas me laisser y aller oui ?!

\- Bien entendu Natsu-kun.

\- Bah tu vois quand tu veux que...HEIN?! T'es sérieux ?! Tu vas vraiment me laisser aller chez Gray de ton plein gré ?!

\- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Par contre, ne t'avises plus de prononcer _son prénom_ en ma présence Natsu. »

La température sembla chuter d'encore quelque degrés. Zelef n'avait pas élevé la voix une seule fois. Mais son ton calme, avait fait comprendre à Natsu qu'il bouillait de rage à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas intérêt à faire de conneries, parce que sinon le noir allait avoir sa peau. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un accident arrive n'est ce pas ? Il retrouvait seulement Gray. Gray quoi. Son ami d'enfance, celui qu'il connaissait depuis la maternelle. Ce n'est pas comme si le Dragneel retrouvait un vieil inconnu louche et peu fréquentable. Oui. Tout se passerait comme sur des roulettes, comme toujours. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

Alors pourquoi Natsu se sentait anxieux sans être capable de définir la cause avec exactitude ? C'était probablement à cause des répliques de Zelef. Oui c'était forcément pour ça. Il était le meilleur pour perturber la victime qui n'avait en passant, absolument rien demandé.

Malgré tout, même s'il se plaignait intérieurement, _ **sa**_ présence, le remplissait de bien être d'une certaine manière. Et il se doutait très bien que le brun s'en était rendu compte, à son grand malheur. Faisant abstraction du regard flamboyant posé sur lui, le rose jeta un coup d'œil à son montre et soupira. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer, mais le fait que Zelef soit encore avec lui, n'arrangeait rien.

« Hrm..Zelef. Je dois rentrer maintenant. On se verra le..-demain.

\- Pourquoi n'as tu pas dit ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Mais j'ai dit ce que je pensais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de reformuler mes phrases en ta présence.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile _Natsu Dragneel_ ! »

Fureur. Animalité. Haine. Natsu avait dépassé les limites, et il s'en rendait péniblement compte. Il savait pertinemment que provoquer Zelef était un très mauvais plan, mais il ne pensait pas que ce dernier prendrait la mouche pour si peu.

« _Pour si peu_ ? Tu te moques ouvertement de moi. Et tu as le culot de penser que je me vexe pour un rien ?! Pour qui te prends tu ?!

\- Zelef je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je te jure !

\- Ooh ? Il semblerait pourtant que tu ai un don pour ça mon cher Natsu.

\- Je...je...je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! Alors…

\- Alors _quoi_ ?

\- Ne..calme toi d'accord ?

\- Serais tu entrain de me donner un ordre ?

\- N-Non..s'il te plaît. »

Comme si l'orage était passé, la rage de Zelef sembla brusquement soufflée. Pivotant sur ses talons, il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, laissant Natsu planté sur place. C'était terminé ? Il était enfin libre de rejoindre Gray ? Se dirigeant du côté des casiers, le jeune homme repéra sans mal le livre de géographie de son ami et le mettant dans son sac, se dirigea vers les grilles du lycée. Zelef avait été un peu trop compréhensif à son goût. Et le fait qu'il se soit éloigné sans rien ajouter de plus, faisait douter l'adolescent. Il ne préparait pas un mauvais coup si ?

Secouant la tête, Natsu se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se calme. Son tortionnaire n'était pas si mauvais que ça. En plus, même s'il l'avait défié un bon nombre de fois, le brun n'avait jamais été véritablement cruel envers lui. Il espérait juste qu'il ne le deviendrait pas vu qu'il était visiblement persuadé qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre son amant et le Fullbuster. Alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Le rosé ne comprenait même pas d'où cette idée avait pu lui venir, alors comment était-il sensé se défendre face au regard accusateur de son aîné ?

Sachant mieux que quiconque que se triturer l'esprit de la sorte ne le mènerait à rien, le lycéen se mis à marcher en direction du restaurant qui était leur point de rendez-vous. Y arrivant pile à l'heure, il attendit une minute ou deux avant d'apercevoir au loin la silhouette familière de Gray.  
Se sentant rassuré sans trop savoir pourquoi, Natsu courut vers lui et lui fit une tape amicale. La bonne humeur de ce dernier déteignait sur lui, et pourtant la salamandre n'était pas quelqu'un de pessimiste.  
Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien le temps d'arriver devant l'appartement de Gray. Déballant le jeu qui était leur sujet du soir, le mage de glace en profita pour dire au dragon slayer qu'il pouvait s'asseoir là où il le désirait.

Riant de bon cœur devant leurs erreurs toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, l'invité souhaita en coulant un regard vers son adversaire du moment, que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Malgré tout, il fut au yeux du rose, affreusement éphémère. Captant brutalement que Gray s'était tourné vers lui et le dévisageait depuis une dizaine de minutes, Natsu posa la manette de jeu qu'il tenait entre les mains et voulut parler le premier. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, son ami fut plus rapide que lui, et murmura après avoir détourné le regard :

« À vrai dire, Natsu je..je t'ai fais venir ici parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. Le jeu n'était qu'un prétexte.. »

Peu habitué à ce que le mage d'habitude si franc, tourne autant autour du pot, Natsu l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête. Mais en y repensant, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait probablement préféré ne pas entendre la fin de la phrase de celui en face de lui.

« Ne rigole pas espèce de thon d'accord?! Pour être honnête je...je... »

Le brun prit une grande inspiration, et lâcha enfin :

« Aishiteru, Natsu. »

Bam. Plouf. Bong. Le concerné était en état de choc. Son cerveau venait de déconnecter. Étant dans l'impossibilité de revenir sur terre et encore moins d'aligner deux idées cohérentes, ledit Natsu ne réussit qu'à s'exclamer d'une voix incrédule :

« _P-Pardon_ ?! »

L'incident était arrivé. Il allait mourir. Zelef allait le _tuer._


	2. Imprévus

**Chapter Two : Little secret**

Après la déclaration de son ami, Natsu rentra chez lui. Enfin rentrer, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt que le rose marcha sans faire attention où il mettait les pieds et que miraculeusement, il réussit à arriver devant son appartement en un seul morceau, après avoir évité les multiples obstacles sur son chemin. Les mots prononcés par Gray ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire à la fin ?!

Secouant la tête, il alla dans la cuisine et prit au hasard quelque chose de comestible. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il voulait juste pouvoir souffler un coup après cette infernale journée. Mais le rose savait que ses actions ne servaient qu'à remettre les problèmes à plus tard. Il reverrait Gray demain et Zelef par la même occasion. Zelef...à ce prénom, le jeune homme se sentit quelque peu inquiet. Il était plus prudent de ne rien dire au brun. Ce n'était pas la peine d'attiser sa colère dès le matin. Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers sa chambre, son portable sonna. Pestant contre le fait de devoir faire demi- tour, Natsu retourna dans la cuisine, et attrapant le téléphone, se demanda distraitement qui pouvait l'appeler si tardivement. Regardant son écran, le pauvre garçon sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir une minute de répit !? Qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour mériter un truc pareil !?

 **Appel entrant : Zelef**

Restant immobile pendant une ou deux minutes, le destinataire fut sur le point de raccrocher. Sachant que ce n'était probablement la pire chose à faire, il décrocha finalement en espérant avoir une intonation normale :

« Allô ?

 _ **\- Bonsoir Natsu-kun~**_

\- Bonsoir Zelef.

 _ **\- Tu es toujours aussi froid, même par téléphone Natsu. Alors que j'ai pris la peine de t'appeler..**_

\- Je vais me coucher, j'ai pas le temps de te parler. Abrège. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

 _ **\- Savoir si tu avais passé un bon moment avec ton playboy de banlieue.**_

\- J'vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre.

 _ **\- Je suppose que tu as passé un agréable moment alors.**_

\- Que tu supposes bien ou mal, j'en ai rien à faire. Bye. »

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme coupa l'appel sans hésiter. Il ne s'était pas fait griller..du moins il le pensait. Presque euphorique, il se surprit à sourire. Il avait raccroché au nez de _sa majesté_ , et se doutait bien que l'autre devait être vert de rage. Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Lançant violemment l'infortuné appareil contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de lui, Zelef grimaça. S'il avait été satisfait que Natsu réponde à son appel, il n'avait clairement pas été satisfait de la teneur de la discussion, et encore moins de l'impertinence de son amant. _Personne_ n'était autorisé à lui raccrocher au nez de cette manière. _Personne !_ Et ce n'était pas parce que c'était Natsu, que le brun allait faire une exception. Il n'était pas rancunier, et s'il s'était fait rembarré de la sorte pour autre chose, Zelef aurait pardonné. Mais il se doutait parfaitement que si le rose avait été irrespectueux de la sorte, c'était parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Natsu réagissait toujours de cette façon quand un événement imprévu survenait. Et n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que le comportement de la salamandre avait un lien avec la soirée qu'il avait passé chez Gray.

 _Gray_...ce prénom sonnait de manière déplaisante aux oreilles du plus vieux. Gray Fullbuster..mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Comme s'il allait tolérer que ce..rival lui vole _son_ Dragneel de cette manière ! Il était temps que lui et Natsu aient une petite conversation. Rien qu'eux deux, et sans personne pour les déranger. Se levant de son canapé, le brun s'arrêta devant la vaste baie vitrée et son regard se perdit au loin. Puis, un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Il allait peut être s'amuser, finalement.

Après la nuit vint le jour, et la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil fit grommeler une chevelure rose. Sortant la main de dessous sa couette, Natsu arrêta avec regret son réveil qui ne voulait visiblement pas lui laisser un temps de sommeil en plus. Sortant de son lit, l'adolescent s'étira dans tout les sens et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles lorsqu'il se rappela les événements de la veille. S'il devait désigner une journée comme la pire des pires, ce serait celle ci sans aucun doute. La salamandre n'était même pas sûr d'être encore vivant lorsqu'il quitterait le lycée. Il devrait se comporter normalement en face de Gray, et affronter le regard de Zelef. Vu que de toute façon il n'aurait sûrement pas le choix, quitte à ne _pas choisir_ , il préférait encore passer la journée avec le Fullbuster que de croiser son senpai démoniaque. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Derrière son visage d'ange et ses manières irréprochables, se cachait un sadique né, et de cela, Natsu en était intimement convaincu. Il devait se méfier de lui, et ne pas tomber dans ses pièges. Mais malgré ses pensées rebelles, Natsu savait que lorsqu'il se trouverait en face du brun, il ne serait probablement pas capable de montrer son désaccord. Tout simplement parce que Zelef était comme ça. Il était beau, envoûtant, généreux et aux yeux du rose, _absolu_. Marchant d'un pas nonchalant vers le portail de son lycée, le jeune homme souffla un bon coup et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, en espérant ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprise dès neuf heures du matin. Se préparant mentalement à aller en maths, Natsu ne fit pas attention à la personne qui venait d'apparaître et sursauta lorsqu'une voix connue cria son prénom :

« Natsu! »

Se retournant, l'interpellé laissa un mince sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Devant lui se trouvait Lucy Heartfilia, jolie blonde aux yeux marrons qui était dans la même classe que ledit Natsu.

« Yo Lucy comment ça va ?

\- Ça va. D'ailleurs je suis surprise. Tu es à l'heure. Y a une pénurie de nourriture ou quoi ?

\- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi.

\- Oooh tu n'as pas la forme toi. T'as encore eu des embrouilles avec Zelef ? T'as trop joué aux jeux vidéos avec Gray ?

\- Pire. L'autre glaçon m'a dit qu'il _m'aimait_.

\- Ah bien sûr, il t'as dit qu'il t'aimait et...DE QUOI ?!

\- Chut ! Tu connais pas le mot ''discrétion'' Lucy ?!

\- Je suis juste choquée excuse moi.

\- C'était une blague. Sérieux je te pensais pas aussi naïve.

\- Hein ? Mais tu...attends Natsu ! »

S'exclama la blondinette en essayant de rattraper celui qui venait de la laisser en plan.

Pour toute réponse, le rose accéléra la cadence, ne désirant pas supporter les questions incessantes de son amie. Il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable de tenir sa langue, mais il était plus prudent que la Heartfilia pense qu'il s'était simplement moqué d'elle. Car si cette vérité venait à se répandre, Natsu savait qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à fuir très loin d'ici, en espérant qu'un certain Zelef, ne le rattraperait pas.

 _Zelef_ … plus le temps passait, moins le Dragneel ne savait comment se comporter avec lui. Un coup le brun était gentil et affectueux, et dans la minute qui suivait il devenait mauvais. Et pas qu'un peu. Mauvais au point que la salamandre rêvait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Contrairement à ce que Zelef avait tendance à lui répéter, le jeune homme était certain qu'il n'était pas attiré par cet élève de terminale. Qui aimerait un tortionnaire de toute façon ? Sûr de ses convictions, l'adolescent s'arrêta sur un banc au soleil, et soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lucy avait enfin laissé tomber l'idée de le poursuivre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne marcher dans sa direction, et releva la tête seulement lorsqu'il aperçut une vague d'ombre recouvrir les dalles de pierre. Se redressant, il se retrouva face à des orbes rubis qui le regardaient sérieusement et eut un temps d'arrêt. Pourquoi ce genre de mauvaise coïncidence n'arrivait qu'à lui ?!

Faisant comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul, Natsu se leva bien décidé à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Son idée était tout à fait sensée, mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre garçon qui comptait bien ne pas laisser filer le rose de cette manière. Surtout après tout le temps qu'il avait perdu à le chercher dans tout le lycée. Posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune des deux lycéens, Zelef décida de s'exprimer :

« Natsu. Il faut qu'on parle. »

À ces mots pourtant prononcés d'une manière normale, le pauvre Natsu sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Zelef ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Gray quand même ! Quoi que, ce n'était pas impossible. Zelef semblait parfois avoir des oreilles partout, et était systématiquement au courant des événements imprévus. Natsu devait se sortir de cette situation, et vite.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Zelef. »

Pique lancée et contre attaque. Et au vu de la colère qui apparaissait dans le regard du brun, son interlocuteur se rendit rapidement compte que sa stratégie n'était peut être pas la bonne. Devait-il s'excuser pour désamorcer la haine naissante ? Il risquait de le regretter, mais s'il ne faisait rien, les conséquences n'en seraient que plus funestes encore. Malheureusement pour l'infortuné garçon, Zelef ne lui laissa pas le temps d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot et répondit froidement :

« _Tu n'as pas envie de me parler_? Et depuis quand te permets tu une telle _insolence_ à mon égard _Natsu Dragneel_ ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Zelef. J'aimerais être un peu tranquille..mais ce n'est pas contre toi !

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit Natsu. De plus, tu as le culot de me demander de te laisser en paix après ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre playboy pas plus tard qu'hier soir ?!

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre Gray et moi Zelef. Arrêtes un peu de te faire des films, c'est franchement fatiguant.

\- _Ah_..~ il ne s'est donc rien passé ? Ni rapprochement, ni déclaration, ni baiser, ni... »

Zelef aurait pu longtemps continuer de faire la liste -liste qui ressemblait plus à une liste de courses qu'autre chose- de tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre Grey et Natsu, si le léger sursaut de son vis-à-vis ne l'avait pas fait s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase. Faisant mine de réfléchir, le brun reprit d'une voix doucereuse, _trop_ doucereuse pour le pauvre rose :

« Tu ne devrais pas me mentir _Natsu_. Maintenant, soit honnête. Que s'est-il passé entre Gray Fullbuster et toi ?

\- Mais rien je te dis !

\- _Ooh_ ? Alors pourquoi rougis tu comme une jeune vierge effarouchée ? Aurais tu embrassé ce.. _moins que rien_?

\- Certainement pas ! Et puis déjà, ne l'appelle pas de cette manière !

\- Ou peut être...t'as t-il dit qu'il t'aimait. »

Continua Zelef sans se soucier des répliques de son interlocuteur. Natsu quant à lui, espérait qu'il avait mal entendu. Son aîné ne pouvait pas décemment avoir dit une chose pareille. Ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours ! Pour le brun cependant, c'était une autre affaire. Le silence du plus jeune des deux garçons était à ses yeux, plus que significatif. Ce _parasite_ essayait donc vraiment de s'accaparer ce qui appartenait aux autres, et Zelef n'allait certainement pas laisser passer un tel acte. Comme le rose ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche, le lycée au regard rubis décida de renouer le fil de la conversation :

« C'est vraiment la meilleure ! Et que lui as tu répondu Natsu ?

\- Rien.

\- Ah ah ah ! Je devrais peut être aller le voir et lui expliquer que tu sors déjà avec moi.

\- Je t'interdis de faire une connerie pareille !

\- Tu _m'interdis_ quelque chose _Natsu_ ?

\- Oui ! Si tu touches à Gray, je ne te le pardonnerait jamais ! Et puis merde à la fin ! Ma vie privée ne te concerne absolument pas ! Je ne suis ni ta chose, ni ton jouet, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, et je ne suis pas à toi non plus. Alors maintenant prends tes cliques et tes claques, et fiches moi la paix ! »

Restant de marbre devant l'éclat de voix de son amant, Zelef eut un sourire tordu. Il n'était pas à lui ? Oh que si il l'était, et ce complètement ! Peut importait le nombre de fois où Natsu refusait de l'admettre, le brun savait qu'au fond de lui, le rose en avait conscience. Sinon, pourquoi resterait-il avec lui ? Mais la présence de ce Gray, contrecarrait tous les plans du terminale. Gardant le silence un moment, Zelef se perdit dans ses pensées, se moquant pas mal des remords qui s'insinuaient sournoisement dans l'esprit de Natsu. Il aurait peut être du expliquer correctement la situation à Gray, et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Le Fulbuster était un ami précieux pour la salamandre et ce dernier n'avait pas envie de perdre son amitié sur un quiproquo aussi stupide. Hésitant quant à ce qu'il devait faire dans l'immédiat, Natsu reporta son attention sur Zelef et marmonna :

« Si tu as terminé ta leçon de morale, tu pourrais me laisser tranquille oui ?! »

Il avait lâché sa phrase à voix basse, espérant secrètement que son partenaire ne l'avait pas entendu. Manque de pot pour le premier, le brun avait visiblement l'oreille fine, et il réagit aux reproches présentes dans la voix du première.

« Mais bien sûr. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je te laisse aller en cours. C'est dommage, mais il semblerait que je doive y aller. Néanmoins, tu ne perds rien pour attendre Natsu. J'ai encore bien des choses à te dire, sans que nous ne soyons dérangés. Mais je suppose que cela devra attendre. »

Termina l'intelligent garçon, en s'éloignant lentement. Se retournant une dernière fois, il jeta un regard peu amène au rosé qui sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, puis disparut définitivement, laissant un Natsu encore plus perdu que lorsque que Gray lui avait fait sa déclaration. Il ne comprenait décidément pas Zelef. Un coup ce dernier était cynique et insupportable et un coup il était attentionné et presque gentil. Que ce soit au niveau de ses sentiments ou au niveau de sa vie en général, l'adolescent ne savait plus où il en était. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer résoudre rapidement les problèmes qui pendaient au dessus de sa tête, semblables à une épée de Damoclès. Il devait éviter les ennuis, sinon adieu sa petite vie comme celle des autres !

C'est dans cet état d'esprit, que le turbulent élève se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers sa salle de cours, ignorant le fait que le cours avait déjà commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Toquant à la porte, le perturbateur attendit sans impatience que la voix roque du professeur d'histoire l'autorise à entrer. Une fois que la permission lui fut accordée, Natsu poussa la porte, faisant grimacer Monsieur Sato. Petit, le visage sévère et d'attitude pas très avenante, Monsieur Sato était connu pour son intransigeance au niveau de la ponctualité. Et s'il y avait un élève qui se permettait d'arriver en retard sans sembler plus inquiet que cela, c'était bien Natsu Dragneel. Plus d'une fois, l'enseignant l'avait noté absent pile au moment où une tête rose bien connue aux cheveux ébouriffés se pointait, en grommelant à la demande de l'adulte, des excuses plus ou moins sincères.

Se retenant de le sermonner comme il en avait l'habitude, l'homme à lunettes fit un vague signe de tête en direction de son élève, puis s'exclama au moment où ce dernier allait s'asseoir naturellement à sa place :

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi êtes vous _ **encore**_ en retard monsieur Dragneel ?

\- Oh parce que j'ai oublié qu'on avait cours.

\- Pourriez vous faire preuve d'un minimum de sérieux lorsque vous venez en cours jeune homme ?

\- Ouais..j'essayerais. »

Soupirant, le blond permit à son perturbateur d'élève de retourner à sa place, ce que ce dernier fit sans se prier, s'attirant au passage le regard noir de Lucy. Cette dernière aimait être à l'heure, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'horripilait fortement, c'était les retards fréquent de Natsu, ainsi que la désinvolture dont il faisait preuve. Quel manque de respect ! Malgré tout, la jolie blonde n'ouvrit pas la bouche, sachant que même si elle lui en faisait la remarque, le rose s'en moquait éperdument. Cela avait toujours été le cas, et cela continuerait probablement dans l'avenir.

La journée passa, longue et ennuyante aux yeux de l'impatient lycéen. Fidèle à lui même, il n'écouta absolument rien en cours, désespérant un peu plus ses professeurs, qui s'inquiétaient quelque peu pour le futur de leur cas particulier. Le pire était le fait que Natsu était loin d'être bête. Oh que non. Le garçon était même malin lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine, mais étant de nature impulsive, il ne tenait pas assis plus d'une heure sur une chaise.

Lorsque que la sonnerie retentit enfin, indiquant la fin des cours, ce fut une pure délivrance pour le rose qui fila sans demander son reste. Alors qu'il fonçait en direction de son casier pour prendre ses chaussures de sport, le Dragneel remarqua que Gray n'était pas avec sa classe. Étonné, le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose. Peut être était-il malade ? C'était une hypothèse plausible bien que surprenante, car le noir était en forme lorsqu'il avait invité le rose à jouer avec lui aux jeux vidéos. Haussant les épaules, Natsu décida de passer chez son ami. De toute façon, c'était sur sa route alors ce n'était pas comme si cela lui faisait faire un détour. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour mettre les choses au clair. Il se devait d'être clair avec Gray, et ne voulait surtout pas que son ami se fasse de fausses idées. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin au portail en fer forgé, Natsu sentit sa respiration se bloquer. En fin de compte, Gray n'était pas malade, chez lui et cloué au lit comme le premier l'avait supposé, mais appuyé contre le mur qui suivait le portail, bien vivant. De plus, il semblait être entrain d'attendre quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui au grand dam du concerné qui aurait souhaité passer inaperçu. Marchant le plus silencieusement possible, le rose espéra un moment qu'il allait pouvoir s'éclipser sans être vu, mais la voix grave de Gray résonna derrière le fuyard, le faisant s'arrêter net. Et merde. Sa fuite avait été si évidente ? Il fallait croire que oui. Sachant que faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu était le summum de l'impolitesse, Natsu choisit de regarder son compagnon du moment, qui le jaugeait sérieusement, et manqua de se perdre dans l'argent de ses iris. Gray avait-il toujours eu un regard aussi..enflammé ? En temps normal, le pro des regards enflammés, se trouvait être Zelef. Mais c'était bien la première fois, que le rose voyait de telles lueurs dans les yeux de son ami d'enfance. C'était comme si c'était Gray qui se trouvait à quelque pas de lui, et comme si ce n'était pas lui en même temps. L'effet était...surprenant.

« Je voulais te parler Natsu.

\- Y a un problème vieux ?

\- Et bien en fait…

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à tourner autour du pot quand même ! J'ai pas toute la journée tu sais.

\- T'es en peine crise d'adolescence crétin ?

\- Comme si c'était possible imbécile. »

La dernière réplique de Natsu fit apparaître un sourire amusé sur le visage du noir, qui finit par craquer et explosa de rire sous le regard vexé de celui qui venait de clore la discussion. Peu à peu, le rose sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se relever à son tour, et suivit son ami dans son fou rire. C'était une bonne chose que le Fullbuster rigole.

« Bon sinon, tu voulais me dire quoi sérieusement ?

\- Par rapport à ce que je t'ai dis hier..

\- J'n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit. Mais je ne pense pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments que toi à mon égard.

\- Pour une fois que t'es sérieux, s'en est presque choquant la flammèche.

\- Quoi tu veux t'battre le glaçon ?

\- Quand tu veux l'enflammé !

\- Sinon merci de m'avoir répondu.

\- Bah...pas d'quoi. »

Soupira Natsu en détournant légèrement la tête, quelque peu gêné. C'est vrai quoi ! Il avait enfin réussit à s'expliquer plus ou moins avec celui qui s'était déclaré à lui, mais bordel c'était quand même affreusement gênant de parler de ses sentiments. Captant brusquement que son ami avait continué la discussion, le rose se reconnecta à la réalité et entendit une demande de Gray :

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi? »

Alors que Natsu ouvrait la bouche pour lui donner un semblant de réponse, une voix froide et trop bien connue aux yeux du rouges, claqua presque brutalement dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après midi :

« Et maintenant veux tu bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec _mon_ amant avant que je ne m'énerve Gray Fullbuster ? »

Faisant volte face, le pauvre Natsu crut bien que son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Et pour cause ! Se tenant là de toute sa grandeur et ses yeux si particulier brillants d'une rage difficilement contenue, se trouvait la personne que la salamandre espérait le moins rencontrer à ce moment précis. Déglutissant péniblement, le pauvre adolescent prit son courage à deux et réussit à ouvrir la bouche :

« _ **Z-Zelef ?!**_ »


	3. S'il avait su

_**Chapter three : Even if i hate you..**_

Natsu leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression que ce genre de scène se répétait à l'infini, encore et encore. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille pour une fois ? Il y avait cru, avait espéré que cette journée pourrait être un peu différente des dernières. Mais non, pas du tout. Il en avait la preuve concrète désormais. Parce que s'il pouvait être en paix, il ne se retrouverait pas dans cette ambiance on ne pouvait plus pourrie.

Ne supportant plus de voir les deux imbéciles qui semblaient vouloir s'étriper, se regarder de la sorte, le rose éleva la voix :

« Non mais c'est pas vrai à la fin ! Vous pouvez pas discuter comme des gens du vingt-et-unième siècle plutôt que de donner l'impression que vous sortez des cavernes ?! »

Son ton colérique eut au moins le mérite de faire retourner les deux adolescents. Tandis que l'un avait une expression interloquée, l'autre semblait plutôt hésiter entre l'amusement et le mépris. Ce fut finalement le deuxième qui pris la parole, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard furieux de la part de son adversaire :

« Et pour _qui_ crois tu que nous avons envie de nous taper dessus _Natsu-kun_ ? »

Sa réplique, remplie de sous-entendus fit rougir le pauvre Natsu qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Zelef ne pouvait pas s'arrêter deux minutes ? Il fallait sans cesse qu'il asticote son cadet, le mettant dans toutes les situations les plus embarrassantes possibles. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait bafouiller un semblant de réponse, la salamandre fut coupée par l'intervention de son ami qui ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir la bouche :

« Hey _**toi**_. Arrêtes d'emmerder mon pote et de te croire au dessus de tous compris _**face de poulpe**_? »

Le ''toi'' fut accentué, méprisant. Jamais le Dragneel n'avait vu quelqu'un se permettre d'être ironique avec le brun de la sorte. Et de toutes les personnes présentes sur terre, il fallait que ce soit Gray Fullbuster qui endosse le rôle. Le jeune homme se serait bien passé de cela d'ailleurs. Son ami d'enfance pouvait être d'une stupidité parfois ! Le pire était que Zelef était haineux. Natsu le _savait_. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Le brun venait de se faire insulter, pire de se faire rabaisser par un garçon qu'il ne jugeait pas digne de son intérêt. Son honneur venait d'en prendre un sacré coup, et la grimace dangereuse qui apparut quelques instants sur son visage, ne trompa personne. Ce fut néanmoins d'une voix posée que Zelef répliqua :

« Puis-je savoir pour qui te prends tu ? Tu débarques dans _nos_ histoires, et nos relations à Natsu-kun et à moi, ne te regardent pas. Maintenant, pourrais _tu_ avoir _l'extrême obligeance_ de t'en aller ? Je dois discuter avec ton ami. »

Et bien cela y allait avec les pronoms possessifs ! Natsu avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup, et de s'en aller de cet endroit infernal. Se tournant brièvement vers Gray, l'adolescent s'aperçut de l'expression du jeune homme. Zelef ne l'avait pas frappé, mais c'était presque pire. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Gray était conscient que Zelef avait été tout à fait dans son droit. Mais _bordel_ , il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Savoir que ce satané terminale avait raison, et ne pas pouvoir lui casser la figure comme il l'aurait souhaité -parce que malgré tout, le Fullbuster était loin d'être stupide- le mettait bien plus en rogne que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé. Luttant pour garder un calme apparent, le brun au regard gris reporta son attention sur Natsu qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Puis, à la grande surprise du rose et de son adversaire, Gray attrapa le bras du premier et le tira rapidement derrière lui en ignorant les protestations de ce dernier. Zelef n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que déjà les deux compères avaient disparus au coin de la rue, le laissant seul avec sa rage et son envie de vengeance. Cela ne servait à rien de courir après du vent, mais cela n'allait pas se passer de cette manière. Le brun au regard rubis détestait plus que tout que l'on lui dérobe ce qui lui appartenait. _Gr_ _a_ _y Fullbuster_ allait chèrement regretter de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, Zelef s'en fit la promesse.

De leur côté, Gray et Natsu s'étaient arrêtés dans un endroit peu fréquenté, non loin de l'appartement du noir. Se rendant compte que son ami refusait de croiser son regard, Natsu se mit face à Gray qui sursauta, en bougonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Cela fut la goutte de trop. Merde pourquoi est ce que Gray avait le comportement d'une jeune vierge effarouchée à présent ?! Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était retrouvé dans des histoires sans queue ni tête à la sortie du lycée ! S'il s'en voulait à présent, ce n'était pas la peine de jouer les pseudos héros ! Agrippant presque violemment le poignet de son partenaire, Natsu explosa :

« _**Mais merde à la fin Gr**_ _ **a**_ _ **y**_ ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend encore ?! Et puis j'peux savoir pourquoi il a fallut que tu te prennes pour un super héros ?! Et puis pourquoi Môsieur a voulu se battre aussi ?! Tu pouvais pas essayer de discuter avec Zelef en bonne gens civilisés non ?!

\- Et toi je peux savoir pourquoi tu défends l'autre enfoiré _crétin_ ?! T'as un petit pois à la place du cerveau aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Non mais sérieusement ! _Ze_ _l_ _ef_ Natsu ! _Ze_ _l_ _ef_ quoi ! »

L'éclat de voix de Gray fut comme une décharge électrique pour le pauvre rose. Jamais au grand jamais, Natsu n'aurait imaginé qu'il se prendrait des reproches en pleine figure. Alors que c'était lui l'infortuné adolescent dans l'histoire, non mais oh ! Cependant, Natsu ne trouva rien à dire pour sa défense. Parce qu'au fond de lui, Natsu était conscient que la colère de Gray était justifiée. Il ne se comprenait même pas lui même, alors il n'était pas vraiment la personne la mieux placée pour faire des réflexions. Zelef aurait bien mérité de se prendre une claque, mais à la place de se battre, le rose était resté immobile comme un abruti fini et Gray n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'agir à sa place. Comprenant qu'il avait peut être été un peu trop dur dans ses propos, et en voyant la mine abattue de son ami, Gray soupira puis reprit d'une voix désormais plus calme :

« Ok j'ai manqué de tact. Mais vieux faut que tu te reprennes ! T'es pas tombé bas au point de laisser un _trou du cul_ t'expliquer la vie si ? Si tu me réponds par la négative, je crois que je ne te parlerais plus.

\- Ouais ouais je sais. J'dois être un peu fatigué.

\- Sinon. On va chez moi ? Toute façon, j'pense pas que tu ai envie de bosser. Enfin venant de ta part, cela serait clairement anormal.

\- Ta gueule ! Je peut être une personne sérieuse quand je veux !

\- C'est ça. Comme tu l'a si bien dit ''quand je veux'' quoi. »

Termina Gray en persiflant. Natsu était tellement facile à embêter. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que la salamandre explose comme une bombe. Une _minuscule_ remarque, et l'on pouvait entendre les protestation du rose pendant près d'une heure. Le brun pensa distraitement que c'était probablement pour cette raison que Zelef restait si obstinément accroché à Natsu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons possibles. Un gosse pourri gâté comme lui, était tout bonnement incapable de ressentir une once de compassion ou encore d'amour envers ceux qui étaient ses malheureuses proies. En tout cas, il pensait savoir.

Car Gray ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point il se trompait. Et le brun au regard rubis, comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

Zelef était enfin arrivé chez lui dans un état de plénitude avancé, après s'être défoulé sur tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main. Alors qu'il montait lentement l'escalier en ne répondant qu'à peine aux saluts de ses subalternes, les phrases de son adversaire lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et il grimaça. De quel droit ce _citadin_ se ramenait dans une conversation qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui ?! S'arrêtant une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans sa vaste chambre, le lycéen s'assit sur son lit et pianota quelques instants sur son téléphone portable. Une fois son action terminée, le jeune homme allait s'allonger pour réfléchir lorsque le son caractéristique de son portable qui vibrait retentit. Se redressant presque à regret, il regarda le message qui venait de s'afficher sur l'écran et eut un sourire tordu. La réponse était positive. Lançant son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, Zelef s'adossa contre ses oreillers, mains derrière la tête. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Il avait tout son temps pour déterminer le meilleur plan d'attaque. Et son cher Natsu ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir si son _ami_ _d'enfance_ un peu _trop_ envahissant, connaissait une _mort_ _accidentelle_. Souriant ironiquement, le garçon se releva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il y avait _tant de choses_ à planifier, qu'il ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Il devait cependant bien reconnaître, qu'il allait s'amuser comme jamais.

« Sérieux arrêtes de t'accaparer toutes les missions ! Puis on est sensés manger, alors mets ce stupide jeu en pause !

\- Bwahahaha ! Mettre en pause un jeu en ligne ?! Mais t'es vraiment une brêle mec !

\- Depuis quand tu te donnes le droit de m'insulter ? Si moi je suis une brêle, toi t'es quoi alors ?

\- Un beau gosse super intelligent.

\- Comme si c'était possible le glaçon !

\- C'est sûr que tu ne m'arrive pas à la cheville la flamme de bougie !

\- T'veux t'battre ?!

\- Je t'attends tocard !

\- Sale empaffé ! »

 _ **SBAFF**_ ! Le bruit mat d'un coussin s'écrasant sur quelque chose retentit. Natsu venait d'attaquer sauvagement ledit empaffé à coup de polochon. La situation serait devenue mauvaise si leurs ventres ne les avaient pas rappelé à l'ordre. Pour un oui ou pour un non, les bagarres de Gray et de Natsu se transformaient en ouragan qui au grand désespoir du premier, ravageait tout sur son passage. Décidant de s'ignorer, les deux compères se rendirent à la table du salon, là où le rose avait déposé des pizzas encore fumantes. Piquant une part de sa pizza préférée, Gray sourit narquoisement en repensant aux tentatives ratées de son ami. Ils se comprenaient complètement lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture.

Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif, lorsque Grey, visiblement d'humeur taquine, chipa sous le nez de son adversaire du soir le bout que ce dernier convoitait. Comme il s'y attendait, son action provoqua les cris indignés du pauvre volé :

« Gray t'abuses ! Voleur de pizza ! Rends moi ma bouffe !

\- Comme si j'allais gentiment t'obéir. Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment naïf par moment mec.

\- Non mais c'est pas drôle ! C'est ma part spéciale !

\- T'as qu'à venir la chercher si tu la veux tant.

\- J'vais pas me gêner tiens ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, Natsu sauta littéralement sur Gray, se cognant au passage contre le canapé, et faisant tomber trois verres, deux assiettes et un pauvre bol qui n'avaient rien fait à personne. Les coups partirent, atteignant leurs cibles ou non. Leur affrontement aurait pu durer une éternité, si la sonnette de la porte d'entrée n'avait pas retentit, faisant au passage se figer les deux compères. Se relevant brutalement et envoyant par la même occasion son coude dans les côtes de son adversaire, le lycéen au regard ardoise s'écria :

« Bouge toi le cul mec ! T'as vu l'état de la pièce ?! Un bulldozer serait passé par là qu'elle ne serait pas en plus mauvais état ! On va pas montrer ce désordre à un inconnu !

\- Hey j'suis pas la cause de toute ce foutoir je te signale !

\- Tu me signaleras tes conneries plus tard ! Pour le moment, aide moi avant que je ne t'y obliges ! Et arrête de râler comme un adolescent prépubère ! »

Gray avait tapé dans le mille. Natsu s'était en effet mis à ronchonner comme un enfant à qui on confisquerait les jouets. Maugréant des paroles sans queue ni tête, le rose s'arma quand de même d'un balai qu'il aurait passé sans grande conviction si le regard plus que menaçant de son ami ne l'avait pas dissuadé de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le ménage n'était pas son fort ! Devoir faire les mêmes gestes pendant des heures, très peu pour lui ! La salamandre ne comprenait pas comment Grey faisait pour garder son appartement d'une impeccable propreté. Chez lui, rien que sa chambre était un véritable capharnaüm, alors ce n'était même pas la peine de parler du reste des pièces..

Après quelques insultes lancées à tout vas, la pièce fut enfin propre. Laissant échapper un soupire las, Gray se rendit avec lenteur devant la porte d'entrée et tourna la poignée, permettant au visiteur importun d'entrer. Sa surprise fut grande lorsque se découpa dans l'encadrement une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge, et qui avait des cheveux blonds reconnaissables entre mille.

« Lucy ?

\- Hey Gray ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment ça va ?

\- Trêve de politesses. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Roh..toujours aussi froid toi ! J'avais juste une question à poser à Natsu.

\- Tu pouvais pas attendre qu'on se retrouvent en cours non ?! Et puis déjà, pourquoi tu viens me voir si c'est Natsu qui t'intéresse ?!

\- L'intuition féminine. »

 _Intuition féminine mon cul !_ pensa le jeune homme. Il était juste impossible que Lucy se soit retrouvée par hasard devant sa maison. Si en plus elle était venue pour voir Natsu, c'était forcément parce qu'elle savait que Natsu était avec lui. Et si elle le savait, c'était parce que quelqu'un le lui avait dit. _Si c'est encore cet enfoiré de Zelef, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le défonce !_ Cette hypothèse était plus qu'envisageable du moment que l'on connaissait les liens entre le rose et le brun, ainsi que la haine du deuxième envers le Fullbuster. Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des paroles uniquement compréhensibles pour lui, Gray suivit Lucy dans son appartement en espérant qu'elle ne demanderait pas quelque chose de complètement fou, comme elle en avait trop souvent l'habitude. Circulant tranquillement entre les différents meubles, Lucy arriva enfin dans la cuisine où se trouvait Natsu. Haussant les sourcils en la voyant, ledit Natsu se demanda distraitement ce que lui valait le déplaisir de la visite de la Heartifilia. Il fallait bien avouer qu'en ce moment, Lucy était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais si par contre elle était venue sans une bonne raison et qu'elle commençait à lui sortir des conneries complètement loufoques, la salamandre n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter. Levant un regard interrogatif en direction de Lucy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis cinq minutes, Natsu lâcha :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi vous êtes si peu aimables vous deux ?! Gray m'a parlé quasiment sur le même ton y a pas moins de dix minutes !

\- Si t'es là pour te plaindre Lucy, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. J'ai pas la patience nécessaire pour te supporter.

\- Pas la peine de prendre tes airs outrés !

\- Je suis sérieux Lucy. Si t'es venue pour rien, vas t'en.

\- C'est bon. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Zelef ? »

La question pour le moins inattendue de la jolie blonde, fit se crisper Gray qui reçut de la part de Natsu un regard presque furieux. Le dragneel ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison son interlocutrice voulait savoir quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas, mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'est pour cette raison que l'adolescent choisit de répondre à la question posée par une autre question :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai croisé Zelef dans la rue tout à l'heure et qu'il…

\- _**Tu as croisé Zelef**_?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi cela te choque autant, mais oui. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette d'ailleurs. Vous vous êtes engueulés ? Si c'est le cas, je pense que tu devrais aller t'excuser.

\- Moi ? M'excuser ? Mais tu déconnes j'espère ! T'es pas sans savoir que je ne peux pas me voir ce type quand même ?!

\- Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas mais tu pourrais essayer de faire un effort ! Il n'a peut être pas un si mauvais fond que ça tu sais.

\- Lucy t'es encore plus conne que je ne le pensais ! Mais t'es tombée sur la tête en sortant de ton lit ?! Non, t'es passée sous un rouleau compresseur ?! Ce type est la pourriture incarnée ! Tu crois vraiment que ce sale égoïste connaît le mot déprime ?! Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à faire un truc de ce genre ! Et moi qui redoutais ta demande, bah j'ai eu raison !

\- Enfin Natsu, il est humain quand même ! »

 _B_ _en_ _voyons ! Et moi je suis_ _le roi d'Espagne_ _tiens !_ Se moqua mentalement Gray qui assistait à la scène sans dire un mot. La blonde était d'une naïveté certaine si elle était persuadée du bon fondement de ses paroles. Natsu aimait bien Lucy mais alors là, elle baissait un peu dans son estime. Gardant le silence un moment, Natsu finit par reprendre sous le regard surpris du spectateur de la scène qui croyait dur comme fer que le rose resterait muet jusqu'à ce que Lucy prenne la porte :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Zelef. C'est sûrement passager. Mais si vraiment il va si mal que ça, j'irais peut être le trouver pour m'excuser.

\- Je savais que tu étais une personne bien Natsu ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller on se reverra en cours ! À plus tard vous deux ! »

Sur ces joyeux mots, la lycéenne s'en fut comme elle était arrivée, laissant les deux garçons en pleine perplexité. Qu'est ce que Zelef fabriquait encore ? Sûrement un plan plus tordus que les précédents. Hésitant quelques instants, Grey reporta son attention sur Natsu et lâcha :

« _Sérieusement_? Tu serais capable d'aller voir _ce_ _gars_ pour t'excuser de torts que tu n'as pas commis ?

\- Mais non. J'ai dis ça pour que Lucy arrête de fourrer son nez dans des trucs qui ne sont pas ses affaires. C'est tout.

\- T'es sûr de toi mec ?

\- Mais oui.

\- Bien.

\- _Bien_.

\- Parfait.

\- _Par.._

\- Ta gueule.

\- Ta gueule toi même. »

Se fixant pendant un certain temps, les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent du regard comme pour déceler les possibles faiblesses de l'autre. Finalement, Gray craqua le premier et éclata de rire sous le regard mi-vexé, mi-amusé de Natsu. Ils pensaient de la même manière, et de ce fait se lançaient des piques pour un rien. Mais en contrepartie, leurs prises de tête ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Juste pendant assez de temps pour rendre méconnaissable une pauvre pièce. Jetant un coup d'œil à son portable, le premier leva les yeux vers le plafond et bougonna une suite de mots qui semblait être des insultes envers le monde entier. Cela dura peut être deux minutes, et le noir prononça quelque chose qui fit se renfrogner Natsu.

« Il serait peut être temps qu'on se bouge pour aller à ces fichus cours du soir tu crois pas ?

\- Des clous oui ! J'y suis allé une fois sur trente, il n'y a pas moyen que j'y retourne ! En plus ça ne servirait à rien.

\- C'est justement parce que t'y es allé uniquement quand ça te chantait qu'on en a encore espèce de pas doué ! On s'en tape que tu veuilles bouger ton cul pour aller au lycée ou pas ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir ces cours merdiques jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je te préviens !

\- T'as qu'à y aller tout seul. Peut être que comme ça, l'administration te les enlèvera vu que tu auras été présent.

\- Mais bien sûr. Tant que tu ne feras pas un effort, ces trucs ne vont pas disparaître comme par magie.

\- Tss..c'est bon je viens. Qu'est ce que tu être rabat-joie toi ! »

 _Un jour je me le ferais cet andouille !_ Songea Gray en respirant pour garder son calme. Enfin bon. Ils n'étaient pas amis d'enfance pour rien. Attrapant son sac de cours ainsi que son manteau, il pivota brièvement vers Natsu qui se chaussait avec un manque de motivation plus qu'évident. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un grand observateur pour se rendre compte que le rose aurait largement préféré rester assis sur le canapé à regardé la télévision que devoir sortir pour aller en cours à huit heure du soir. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Gray était dans la même situation. La seule différence était que le brun avait trop de fierté pour s'en plaindre à voix plus ou moins basse, comme le faisait présentement Natsu. Patientant le temps que le rose se décide enfin à passer la porte, et à aller dehors, le Fullbuster referma à clé derrière lui et entama une marche avec un Natsu qui râlait à qui mieux mieux. Se stoppant devant un immense portail qui n'était autre que l'entrée de leur établissement, la salamandre haussa les épaules à la question silencieuse de son partenaire. Il en savait rien lui. Tout ce qui touchait aux études entrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre. Les neurones de son cerveau étaient loin de se connecter entre elles. Flânant un peu plus que nécessaire, les deux lycéens finirent enfin par arriver devant leur lycée, au grand dam du Dragneel qui ne se serait pas fait prier pour aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, comme par exemple dans une salle d'arcade. Sentant qu'on venait de l'empoigner sans douceur par son écharpe, le jeune homme lança un regard noir en direction de la personne qui venait l'importuner, et déglutit bruyamment en rencontrant des yeux aussi rouges que la chevelure de leur propriétaire.

« Pourquoi t'es là Erza ?!

\- Et bonjour c'est pour les chiens peut être ?!

\- Grmblbl..'jour.

\- Si je suis là, c'est parce qu'Aquarius-sensei m'a demandé de lui rapporter des documents. Et je suppose si vous êtes ici, et debout comme des abrutis c'est parce que vous avez encore des heures supplémentaires. »

Alors que Natsu allait rembarrer la rouge sans mâcher ses mots, Gray l'arrêta in-extremis. Ce n'était pas la peine de jeter inutilement de l'huile sur le feu. De toute manière, il n'en aurait probablement pas eu le temps car Erza se mis à le traîner dans son sillage en se fichant royalement des objections de ce dernier. Grey les suivit en ricanant, car lui percevait très bien les insultes telles que '' _Ogresse_ '', '' _Démon rouge sans cœur'_ ', '' _tyrannosaure rex_ **'** ' que Natsu murmurait à l'égard de sa tortionnaire. Il en soufflait d'autres, toutes plus fleuries et originales les unes que les autres. Ce n'était pas la peine d'être extralucide pour se rendre compte que la situation actuelle était tout à fait au goût du lycéen qui fermait la marche. Pour une fois que la Scarlet asticotait quelqu'un d'autre, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et insister pour recevoir le même traitement.

Après avoir tiré derrière elle pendant quarante-cinq minutes un rose qui avait plus l'apparence d'une serpillière que d'un être humain, la présidente du comité de défense du lycée le laissa enfin se reposer à même le sol.

« Bien. Allez donc en cours, et Natsu soit reconnaissant. Je vous ai empêché d'être en retard. Ça jouera en votre faveur, même si Natsu t'es un cas désespéré en ce qui concerne les études. »

Sur ces mots moqueurs, la demoiselle partit de son côté, abandonnant à leur triste sort les deux jeunes lycéens.

« Un jour, je lui casserait la gueule à elle aussi !

\- Dans tes rêves ouais. Ce jour là, j'pense que Zelef s'agenouillera devant toi.

\- Je te prouverais que j'en suis capable !

\- Te fatigues pas vieux, y a rien à prouver. Abandonne l'idée de devenir plus fort qu'Erza alors que t'es même pas capable d'effleurer Zelef, Natsu. Ils sont quasiment du même niveau toute façon.

\- C'est pas une raison.

\- T'as un cerveau, mais il est complètement vide.

\- Au moins j'en ai un.

\- T'y crois pas trop gamin sinon tu seras plus capable de passer les portes.

\- Gamin ?! Alors que j'ai le même âge que toi ?! Fils de…

\- On a peut être le même âge, mais niveau maturité, t'es h.s avant même d'avoir commencé à réfléchir.

\- Enfoiré… !

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te faire des compliments.»

Bien que les deux amis ne soient pas dans la même classe, les cours du soir regroupaient différents niveaux d'étude. De ce fait, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient ensembles, au grand désespoir de Natsu qui se faisait charrier par Gray dès que ce dernier en avait l'occasion. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais cela fatiguait le rose, à la longue. _Zelef ne te fais chier méchamment non plus.._ souffla une voix sournoise dans l'esprit du Dragneel qui était à deux doigts de la rupture. S'ébrouant comme un cheval qui venait de se rouler dans la terre, la salamandre s'interdit mentalement de penser à ce connard. Il le faisait exprès de toute façon ! Voyant les mouvements du rose, Gray leva les yeux au ciel. Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait encore ? Ne désirant pas se prendre la tête avec des choses qui se révéleraient d'elles mêmes. Regardant une dernière fois l'écran de son portable, les deux compères s'approchèrent de la porte, qu'ils poussèrent à contre-cœur. Une fois que ce fut fait, les deux têtes brûlées se faufilèrent parmi les rangées de chaises et de personnes déjà assises, en espérant que Macao ne ferait pas attention à leur arrivée. « _Vous serez à l'heure._ » leur avait dit Erza. Mais bien sûr ! Le cours devait avoir commencé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, alors les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas trop dire qu'ils n'étaient pas à la bourre, une fois de plus. Tout se serait peut être bien passé, si Natsu trébuchant sur un sac qui se trouvait dans la rangée, n'avait pas poussé Gray involontairement. Le noir s'écrasa sur Kinana qui sous le coup de la surprise, fit tomber sa trousse et ses cahiers, créant un boucan infernal. Gêné et désolé, Gray se confondit en excuses devant la violette qui lui assura que ce n'était rien. Rassuré, le lycéen au regard ardoise se tourna de façon brutale vers l'empoté qui était juste derrière lui. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche avec la claire intention de l'incendier, la voix de Macao résonna dans la salle :

« NATSU DRAGNEEL ! GRAY FULLBUSTER ! Expliquez moi la raison de votre retard en moins de trente mots ! Et illico !

\- Bah en fait..he...on..

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort comme tout le monde oui ?!

\- M'sieur, vous savez très bien que les cours me passent par dessus la tête.

\- Ne prends pas ce ton ravi avec moi Natsu ! Je peux vous garantir que le principal entendra parler de vos retards plus que fréquents !

\- Nan mais sérieux M'sieur ! Faut pas abuser quand même ! On est pas si en retard que ça ! Puis on a trois heures avec vous alors qu'est ce qu'on s'en moque au pire d'arriver à l'heure ou dix minutes après le début du cours ?!

\- Ouais puis c'est même pas nous qui sommes en retard. C'est l'horloge qu'est en avance !

\- Nat'.

\- Ouais ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Brlrlbb 'spèce de cafard.

\- NE COMMENCEZ PAS À VOUS BATTRE DANS MON COURS ! MONSIEUR FULLBUSTER, ASSEYEZ VOUS EN SILENCE ET RAPIDEMENT ! MONSIEUR DRAGNEEL, FAITES MOI LE PLAISIR DE DÉBARRASSER LE PLANCHER !

\- 'Ttendez vous voulez dire que..

\- DEHORS !

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends ?!

\- Parce que vous êtes L'ÉLÈVE LE PLUS EN MODE TOURISTE ET LE PLUS IMPERTINENT QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS VU EN TRENTE ANS DE CARRIÈRE !

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça. À la revoyure m'sieur. »

Et avant que son professeur d'économie n'ait eu le temps de lui crier ses quatre vérités, son élève claqua la porte sans aucune douceur et ne fit pas gaffe au regard désapprobateur de Gray. Que ce prof l'ennuyait lorsqu'il s'y mettait ! Déambulant sans réel but dans les couloirs maintenant vide de monde, le rose hésita entre se poser quelque part et rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues en attendant que les trois heures les plus longues de son existence ne passent ou rentrer chez lui et se poser devant un de ses jeux favoris. Aux yeux de Natsu, jouer était bien plus éducatif que devoir écouter ce vieux prof qui méritait de prendre sa retraite.

Songeant aux représailles que lui réserverait Gray si jamais la salamandre avait l'audace de le lâcher, l'adolescent souffla et décida bon gré, mal gré de grimper sur un toit et de laisser le temps passer. Il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas de _mauvaise_ rencontre. Le brun au regard rubis devait déjà se trouver chez lui. De ce fait, aucun problème ne devrait apparaître. En tout cas, Natsu le souhaitait du plus profond de son être. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, le lycéen vérifia que la voie était libre, puis il se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier qui lui permettait d'atteindre son but. Grimpant les marches deux par deux, il arriva enfin en haut et une expression de mécontentement tordit ses traits. Il était impossible d'accéder au toit, et des banderoles jaunes barraient le chemin de façon évidente. S'il faisait l'erreur d'en arracher une, le prochain qui passerait par là s'en rendrait forcément compte, et Erza lui tomberait dessus, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Maudissant le sort un bon demi-million de fois, Natsu se résigna à redescendre, et se laissa simplement tomber dans le vide. Atterrissant sur les premières marches de l'escalier, il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir deux minutes. Où pouvait-il bien se poser ? Sa réflexion ne dura que quelques secondes. S'il ne pouvait même pas aller sur le toit alors qu'il était prêt à faire l'effort d'attendre la tête de morue, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il reste à se geler le cul. Tant pis. Gray serait ne serait peut être pas de très bonne humeur le lendemain, mais cela valait toujours mieux que de se cailler pour un autre. Enroulant correctement son écharpe autour de son cou, Natsu attrapa son sac et s'en alla parmi les personnes plus ou moins pressées.

Après environ une heure de marche qu'il ne qualifierait pas trop d'intensive, le garçon s'arrêta devant une supérette dans laquelle il avait l'habitude d'aller. Attrapant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main parmi des boissons et de la nourriture, le lycéen passa à la caisse, et ses deux sacs en main, prit la direction de son appartement. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se poser devant un bon film avec ses chips et son soda. Une soirée parfaite. Alors qu'il tournait à gauche à un feu, il lui sembla qu'on l'appelait. Décidant que c'était sûrement le fruit de sa délirante imagination, Natsu ne se préoccupa pas et de ce fait ne fit pas attention à la personne qui lui fonça dessus, et le plaqua sans douceur contre un mur. À moitié assommé, le rose réussit quand même à donner un coup de pied à son adversaire, et sentant qu'il se reculait un peu en profita pour se faufiler dans un coin éclairé par un ou deux lampadaires qui déversaient une lumière blanchâtre.

« Vous êtes qui vous ?! Vous me voulez quoi ?! On a pas idée d'envoyer les gens dans un mur comme ça ! J'vous ai pris pour l'autre psychopathe !

\- Psychopathe moi ?! Quelle impolitesse gamin !

\- Non mais les oreilles c'est comme le cul, ça se lave ! Écoutez moi jusqu'au bout au lieu de monter direct sur vos grands chevaux espèce de tas de muscles ! »

S'écria le jeune homme qui était persuadé que ses nerfs finiraient par le lâcher. Alors que l'homme qui devait planer un peu avait l'intention de coller une droite au merdeux qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, une voix bien _trop_ familière aux oreilles de Natsu résonna :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici Yang-Yu, à t'attaquer à un pauvre lycéen ?

\- Z-Zelef ?! J-je..je savais pas que tu étais encore dehors.

\- Maintenant tu le sais. Veux tu bien t'en aller ?

\- J'ai un compte à régler avec ce gosse.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu as envie ou non de partir. Tu n'as pas le choix. _**Vas t'en**_.

\- Tch'. C'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Se détournant rageusement, le dénommé Yang-Yu fusilla le pauvre Natsu de son regard bleu et partit au pas de course. Une fois seul avec Zelef, Natsu déglutit. Quitte à choisir, il aurait encore préféré que l'autre énergumène reste avec eux. Être seul avec l'élève de terminale, n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, spécialement pour le rose.

« Tire toi Zelef.

\- C'est l'accueil que je reçois après être _gentiment venu à ton secours_ ?

\- Ta gueule j'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Mais bien sûr. Comme si j'allais te croire _Natsu-kun._

\- Je suis sérieux. Casse toi le gueux ou je te ferais dégager moi même !

\- Parce que tu t'en crois capable en plus ? Que veux tu faire avec ta force de mouche ?

\- Ma force de mouche elle t'emmerde ! Puis elle est bien suffisante pour te casser deux dents ! »

Souriant de façon tordue, Zelef fit la sourde oreille aux cris de Natsu et s'avança lentement vers lui, comme un prédateur jouant avec sa proie. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'infortuné rose, le brun susurra, les lèvres de Natsu à quelques millimètres des siennes :

« Tu disais donc que tu étais capable de _quoi_ mon cher Natsu ?

\- De te casser deux dents !

\- _Ooh~ ? Intéressant_.. »

Un sourire dangereux aux lèvres, Zelef haussa les sourcils et embrassa son cadet, au grand effroi de ce dernier. Parce que s'il y avait bien un moment où le corps de Natsu cessait de lui répondre, c'était quand les lèvres de son pire ennemi se trouvaient sur les siennes. Instantanément, la chaleur habituelle que le rose ressentait lorsqu'il se fait embrasser par l'enfoiré de service, fit son apparition et le pauvre garçon crut bien pendant un moment qu'il allait mourir de chaud. D'autant plus que Zelef ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter avant un long moment.

« Zelef...n-n..ne..ne..ne v-va...Grff ! »

Manquant de s'étouffer, Natsu se figea. Le brun venait de passer une de ses mains sous son t-shirt et..stop. SOUS SON T-SHIRT ?! Mais ça n'allait pas du tout ça ! Il était hors de question que la situation dégénère à ce point ! Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, l'adolescent mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pour tenter de faire reculer son aîné ne serait-ce que d'un pas. À son grand bonheur, il y réussit et Zelef consentit enfin à le relâcher. Tout bonnement incapable de tenir debout, le Dragneel se laissa glisser contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, sous le regard attentif du plus âgé des deux adolescents qui semblait assez fier de lui. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il y avait de quoi. Natsu semblait être sur le point de s'embraser à tout moment. S'accroupissant à ses côtés, Zelef posa presque tendrement sa main sur la joue pâle de son compagnon et dit avec un sourire satisfait :

« C'est regrettable, mais je suis assez occupé. Je dois donc te laisser mon cher Natsu.

\- Tsss fais pas comme si tu étais désolé crevard !

\- En effet, je ne le suis pas. Bonne chance pour rentrer chez toi.

\- C'est de ta faute ! T'avais qu'à pas en profiter !

\- _Hmmm~_ Je ne dirais pas ça de cette manière. C'est plutôt toi qui m'a répondu, _Natsu-kun_. »

Puis Zelef pivota sur ses talons et s'en alla, laissant Natsu estomaqué. Comment ça ce n'était pas de sa faute ?! Bien sûr que si ! Tout était de sa faute ! Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'amuser avec lui comme ça lui chantait ! Prenant une grande inspiration, le rose hurla :

« TU VERRAS ! UN JOUR ZELEF JE TE METTRAIS MON POING DANS LA GUEULE ! RIRA BIEN QUI RIRA LE DERNIER SALE GOSSE DE RICHE ! »

Son éclat de voix fut tel que même de là où il se trouvait, Zelef perçut distinctement les paroles de son innocente victime.

« _J'attends ce jour avec impatience Natsu-kun.._ »

Souffla le jeune homme en éclatant d'un rire froid. Puis, il reprit sa route sans se presser et disparut définitivement sous le soleil couchant. De son côté, Natsu venait de se relever tant bien que mal, et d'un pas ou pointait sa lassitude, il reprit sa route pour arriver chez lui. Une fois devant sa porte, il entra dans son appartement et rangeant machinalement ses courses dans son frigo, alla tout simplement dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. _Il était si fatigué bordel_. Tout ça à cause de l'autre enflure, et parce qu'encore une fois, son corps n'avait pas réagit comme il l'aurait souhaité. Alors qu'il allait se faufiler dans son lit, son portable sonna, l'arrachant sans ménagement de l'espèce de torpeur qui grimpait en lui. Avec des gestes lents, il attrapa son téléphone et cligna des yeux en voyant qui l'appelait :

 **Appel entrant : Gray.**

Raaah il en avait marre ! Se faisant violence pour ne pas raccrocher, Natsu s'assit sur son lit et répondit après un temps d'arrêt :

« Ouais ?

\- _**Sérieux connard ! Pourquoi tu m'a**_ _ **s**_ _ **lâché ? Tu pouvais pas m'attendre oui**_ _**?!**_

\- Tu me sonnes et tu m'engueules ? Elles sont passées où tes bonnes manières ? À la plage, avec les crabes ?

 _ **\- Je t'en foutrais des bonnes manières moi ! T'avais qu'à rester au lycée plutôt que de te tirer comme si t'étais seul au monde !**_

\- Roh c'est bon t'es pas mort quoi !

\- _**Nan mais quand même ! Tu pouvais pas penser à moi non, même si ça doit pas être facile avec deux neurones qui se battent en duel crétin ?!**_

\- Je te permets pas de m'insulter espèce de bon à rien !

 _ **\- Je t'insultes si je veux andouille ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites pour avoir même pas eu la patience de m'attendre un peu !**_

\- UN PEU ?! Ouais ben il est long ton ''un peu'' ! C'était trois heures mec !

 _ **\- T'avais pas qu'à te faire virer aussi, cervelle d'oiseau !**_

\- Tchh tu me gonfles. Tchao.

 _ **\- Att... »**_

Mais Gray n'eut pas le loisir de continuer à incendier Natsu par téléphone, car ce dernier lui avait tout simplement raccroché au nez. Soupirant une énième fois, le jeune homme fila sous ses couvertures et en fermant les yeux, pensa à regret que les journées allaient être de plus en plus longues. Et il avait, malheureusement pour lui, tout à fait raison. Car Zelef ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.


End file.
